


Star runners

by Raindrenchedstories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Original Alien Species - Freeform, Sci-Fi, Slice of Life, Space Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindrenchedstories/pseuds/Raindrenchedstories
Summary: It's the future, first contact has been established with many species, planetary colonization is a normal process of every day life. And the job market is flooded with people wanting to get the hell off their own little rock in the vastness of space. Including a small crew of "Runners" The backbone of colonization. Where as the massive ships of settlers can take up to a life time to travel to a new planet, a runner ship can skip there in a matter of days. Making a booming buisness for carrying perishables between planets, and scouting potential planets to settle.The enterprising captain of the Shrike has decided to dip her toes into the second aspect of the job. Which means hiring a new employee, and skipping to uncharted parts the void blissfully unaware of the potential danger ahead. With high risk comes high reward, however. Which could make or break her and her team. But no one ever said there'd be so much down time in exploring the unknown.





	Star runners

Two women sat across from one another. One tall, toned, and scarred all over. The other, short, bubbly and smudged in grease. The tall one tapped her finger on the table. “I don’t know. Runnin’ supplies is one thing. Tagging planets? That’s a whole new ball game.”

“I get that. And that’s exactly why we’re doing it.” The other sighed. “Think about it Holly. How much does our crew actually do? We show up, unload a ton of stuff, then head back to port for another pick up.” She ran a hand through her long hair, smudging it’s copper tones to black.

“Give me one good reason for me to have a weapons expert, communications officer, medic, and battle harden mercenary on a job like that. But if we start exploring new planets. Finding new worlds for people to settle, and set up relays, everybody gets a shot!” The short one shot up. Smiling like a mad woman.

Holly leaned back, thinking her words over. Eventually she sighed. “Well. I mean. PAM has perfect reason to be here no matter the job. A medic is never useless.” She grumbled. It killed her to admit her employer was right. Then again, it was a comfort to work for someone with a clear head on their shoulders.

That said... “But there’s an issue with that line of thinking.” She waited for her employer to acknowledge her concern before continuing. “You’re going to need at least one more employee.” She sighed.

“Oh. You didn’t think I knew that? Hell no. I’m not walking a full crew onto an uncharted planet blind.” She insisted. “I wouldn’t even HAVE this ship if I didn’t think shit through before hand. I’ve got a few interviews lined up next week. While we refuel and restock. I was hoping to leave the hiring process between you and Sleat.”

“Wait. You want me working with the salamander? I’m not against it but... Why?” Holly cocked her head to the side. The other woman tapped her finger on the table, thinking of how to word her next sentence. Which put Holly off on all ends. “Roxy. Why Sleat and I?”

Roxy huffed. “Well. You’re pretty strict on what sets the standard. Which means you’re not going to just fumble on the interviews. But your people skills are...”

“Woefully lacking?” Holly suggested.

“That. Yes. Meanwhile Sleat is basically a ball of sunshine that talks. He’s great with most people. And well, there’s that language thing of his. So we can broaden our hiring pool. But he’s a bit er...” Roxy hated saying anything ill of her crew. Especially because the ship was so small you could hear damn near anyone at a regular level.

“He’s soft?” Holly had no such qualms. And somewhere down the hallway, a scoff of protest could be heard. Both women were pretty sure they’d find the other three members of the crew standing in the hallway.

“Well. That’s just it. So I’m hoping your high standard will be counter balanced with Sleats kind nature.” Making for the best mix. Roxy gave a weak smile. Almost pleading. At the end of the day, Holly couldn’t refuse. This was the woman who signed her paycheck after all.

“Okay. Fine. Anything absolutes that we should know about?” Holly sat forward, folding her hands under her chin, brow raised. Here, Roxy had a few requirements. Must be physically capable, have good credentials, and absolutely must be flexible in their relations. She couldn’t have someone flake out because they were working with aliens.

It’d take them three days to arrive in port. And by the time they got there, Holly planned to have a list of requirements written out by Roxy, and drilled into Sleats head. The new employee also had a size limit on them. No one who couldn't fit on the ship. So... Compact was preferable. The biggest concern wasn’t so much working with aliens, but the kinds of aliens this person would have to accommodate.

The crew was nearly half alien, with only two humans on board. Holly and Roxy themselves. The others were a Gordylide. A kind of brute species, usually only accredited with the brains of a dog. But occasionally one of human intelligence was born and raised among Orug peoples from that planet. Majority male, looked human but had a retractable muscle mass and spiked back. As far as Holly was concerned, Shanadoh was a fun rival and over all amiable guy. But she could see someone being more likely to act condescending towards him.

A Lutillian female. Basically a werewolf if it had scales and a case of the skinnies. Known for being violent vagabonds that travelled on old slags of abandoned ships. Carrying reputations for being space pirates. The females were especially known for being quick to anger. And yet. Pam was a doctor and a damn good one if Holly did say so her self. Well known for just not giving a damn. Holly was half sure she could saw an arm off, and Pam would not care. Actually, given the fact that it’d just grow back. She probably could.

Sleat was the least concerning. The only problem with his people was that no one really knew them. Oh, they knew what a Szuhine was. But for the most part, their people were reclusive. They were pretty things, with slender bodies, and delicate fins. A large, tadpole like tail. Though they could also morph their bodies to look different, for some unknown reason. Either bulkier or softer. But no one could say anything about their culture, habits, overall reputation. For all Holly knew, everybody behaved like Sleat. Sunny, and personable.

Holly considered hiring another human to round things out. But in her discussions with Sleat, he brought up an excellent point. “Honestly, I’d say let’s look at credentials and personality first and foremost. If we hired by species, we wouldn’t have Pam.” Best advice the tangerine terror ever gave in her opinion.

\---

So when they arrived at port. The two scouts departed. Setting up a small booth with information on what they were hiring for. So many applicants arrived that it overwhelmed them. Running was an interesting job. It allowed you to travel from planet to planet, experiencing the wonders of a new world while delivering supplies to colonizers. Or scouting potential planets free if intelligent life.

This sort of idea was usually well above most folk’s pay grade. It was a chore to get off planet. And most people could only do for a short trip within their own solar system. Even then, there was the risk of pirates. And undiscovered planets? Good luck. Usually people needed a degree in at least two different fields of work in order to be valuable. Usually science and medicine.

Even then, that was just to get on a colonizing ship. Which would also take years to get where it was going. Sometimes an actual life time. Anyone low skilled on those ships were usually only allowed on board if they brought their families. Or significant other that they were definitely going to have children with. Then it was into cryosleep and off you go to who knows where. To live it rough until the planet was settled. And even that took decades.

The smaller, runner ships only took a few days to reach these planets however, and were essential for colonization as a whole. Bringing supplies and livestock that couldn’t survive cryo. Or skipping across the stars to locate potential colonies. Making the idea of working on one appealing to say the least.

So in some mid space port, orbiting some moon Holly forgot the name of, she was forced to socialize with hundreds of humans, aliens, synthetic people, and even a few gaseous forms. Eventually they had to take a break. Promising potential hires that they’d receive a communication one way or the other.

Holly grumbled. “I don’t think I have it in me Sleat. I can’t be nice to people for this long!” She moaned. Sleat just gave her a sympathetic smile.

“Well. On the bright side. We do have a fair amount of help available. It’s sad we had to turn away so many labourers though.” He sighed. Deliberately trying to make his voice calming, in human inflections. They had chosen to sit not too far from their booth near the food court. Both had already shared a light meal. But Holly still seamed distraught.

“You mean ninety percent of our applicants?” Holly snapped.

“Yes.” He winced. “I wish we didn’t have to be so specific. But! We’re never going to find the right match if we just sit here moping about it. Now are we?” He shot to his feet and reached a supportive hand to his crew mate. Trying to be the epidomy of encouragement.

Reluctantly, the human took his hand and made their way back into the thick of it. The process took at least as many days as the travel. In which Sleat had to do a lot of letting people down. Sometimes well received. Sometimes he’d pass the communicator to Holly and let her get her snark out.

Eventually, over many stressful days, they found a match. Well, for the first part of hiring. The second was touring around the ship, and meeting the crew. If any of the crew felt anything was off, the process would start all over again.

\---

Roxy stood steadfast at the doorway. For once, not covered in engine grease and god knows what else from the mechanical heart of her darling ship. Cleaned up in proper attire. Sleat and Holly stood on either side of her, still dressed formally, or in Sleats case, prettied up a bit. A little jewellery for the day. Behind them, Shanadoh, in his best white t-shirt and jeans. And Pam. Scales polished to an ebony sheen.

The main door chimed, and Roxy pressed the button to open it. Standing before them was a mousy young man. Bright red hair shone in the artificial light of the port outside. He’d already had several clearly heavy bags that were buckling his thin limbs beneath. However, the moment Shanadoh offered to take them he held his items closer.

“No no! I can carry my own weight. Um. Hello. Captain Roxanne. My name is Chester. Uh. Chester Mainland.” He dropped several of his bags to shake Roxy’s hands. A few making concerning clattering noises. “Biologist, anthropologist, ecologist-” He rambled.

Pam cut in, speaking up for the stunned engineer deemed captain. “I think we get the gist of it.” She grinned. Her voice broke the cloud over Roxy’s mind and the dam broke.

“What is all this stuff?” She blurted out, bemused.

“Oh, just some equipment for the trip. Ah, that is, if I end up being your man. I thought it’d be better if I brought my own gear. Did I overstep?” He suddenly paled, which was an impressive feat considering he was already a few shades brighter than standard parchment.

“Not at all, just... surprising. How about you pass those over to Shan, and we can give you the tour.” She suggested gently. Chester attempted to gather is items, letting gravity catch the rest of his bags. Making for more falling and concerning clunks. The gordylide just patiently gathered them off the floor, offering to hang a few of the lighter ones from the long spikes on his back.

According to Chester, there were no lighter ones. “At least, none that wouldn’t pull or cause you some discomfort. But thank you!” He beamed. Before turning the rest of the crew. “I hate to ask, but who is the doctor on staff?”

Pam perked up. “Are you injured?” She glanced over his person, concern etched into her features.

“Ah! Must be you then! No, not injured. I just have a general exam I need to pass. But the time frame I was given for take off might make me miss it. I was hoping I could reschedule with you?” He gave her a nervous smile. Pam was a little taken aback. As was the rest of the crew. Even her closest friend, no, even SLEAT questioned her credentials initially.

Never the less, she gave a nod. “Won’t be an issue. If you clear the bar today, we’ll set you up day after tomorrow.” She nodded. Though, she left her jaws open just a smidgen. Scenting this newcomer properly. She could catch the salty taste of nerves in the air. Just flooding the room. She shut her mouth.

As Sleat made a point to show off every room of the ship, Pam held Roxy back. “I don’t think Holly would let a creep on board. But that guy is freaking out. Bad. He’s two steps from terrified.” Bright yellow eyes caught up in Roxy’s brown. The two shared a nod, before Pam fell back in step with the rest of the group.

“Sadly you’ll have to share an office space with Pamela, we’re a little tight here. Pam honey, you don’t mind, do you?” Sleat beamed toward her. She gave a shake of her head.

“So long as you keep your samples away from my medical equipment. We’re good. No offence just-” She began, but was cut off by the young man.

“It makes perfect sense! You can’t use contaminated tools to save a life.” He nodded fervently. Making note of where he could store his machines. Glancing back and forth then pointing out a tiny, unused space. Particularly cramped, but if fitted with a pair of tables, it would hold his equipment. He’d just have to stand while he worked. “How about right here? It should be right out of your way!”

Holly bristled a little, before glancing to Pam. Double checking her bullshit detector. The Lutillian gave a subtle nod in agreement. This guy was almost too accommodating. Still, Pam agreed to the idea under one condition. “For the love of god, give yourself enough room to sit. Not all day obviously, but it’s better for your spine if you take the occasional break.” She huffed.

Both women pulled Roxy aside that time. One argued he was too nice. The other argued he was hiding something. Trying to delegate, the redheaded mechanic waved a single hand between them. Hissing to wait until the end of the tour, and she’d sit everyone down and discuss his flaky behaviour.

Eventually, the main rooms were shown off, as well as a sizable cargo bay carrying a surprising amount of nothing for once. It always felt wrong seeing it so empty. It was usually full of livestock, adult or incubating. Or seeds. Now it was just thoroughly scrubbed and disinfected. Courtesy of her kick ass crew.

She followed her team back up the stairs and into what passed for a galley. Really it was a cramped kitchen, and a single, medium table. Enough to sit six people, if everyone minded their elbows. What wasn’t used for cooking or eating was stuffed to the brim with preserved foods, and some luxuries like fresh vegetables and fruits.

All six of them finally took their spots at the table, and Roxy took a deep breath. “So there’s been a concern.” She folded her hands. Sleat pressed his lips in a thin line. A few bitter clicks left him without his consent. He’d been rooting for this lad to make it. Perhaps he misjudged the humans demeanour?

Shanadoh just tilted his head obliviously. He wasn’t an unintelligent man, by Gordylide standards he was fucking brilliant. But he did tend to miss cues. Like three women whispering harshly behind him. Still, these people never led him astray before. If they were discomforted by the man, he’d stand behind them.

“You’re coming off as rather... Twitchy, to my team. Well, the ladies anyways. What do you guys think? Roxy turned her attention to both men at hand. Shanadoh spoke first, leaning back in his chair, as best he could, and folding his arms over his broad chest.

“Honestly so many humans are freaked out by folks like me, or treat us like... I think they’re called dogs? I didn’t notice the difference.” He shrugged.

Sleat on the other hand, started reflecting, on the tour, before coming to a conclusion. “I should point out. We’re a majority alien crew. That can be a little intimidating at first. Especially between two brutes like Shanadoh and Pam. However, thinking back, things are a bit tense. Perhaps it’s just nerves?” He smiled encouragingly at Chester.

He’d begun shaking, hard. “Well... I do admit, they are a little intimidating. Nothing I can’t handle mind you! But... I can’t afford NOT to get this job.” He blurted out. Fisting his trousers tightly.

Holly leaned her chin on her fist. Honestly bored with the whole situation at this point. She’d been getting all kinds of red flags, and this was just one more. “And why not? You’ve got a hell of a resume. You’ve got your pick of Colony ships.”

Pams jaws popped open again, obviously this time. Tasting the air for lies. It was a wonderful habit of her people. So long as you were a friend. No one could slip past the jaws of a living lie detector. Chester ignored this. “W-well. They’d pay my family in a lump sum. But... It’s not really enough to look after them, you know? My mother put everything she could into my college. So I could pursue my interests.” He began.

“She thought there was enough for her and my sister too. But apparently not. Not after a recent raid.” He dropped his head into his hands. “They lost everything in one night.” Those who had lived in the solar system for any amount of time shifted uncomfortably. Everyone but Sleat. Who was oblivious.

With the advent of space travel came the raiders. Folks who didn’t play by the rest of the solar systems rules. Usually mixed species like their own crew. They had a habit of attacking small planets in the system as they tended to be less guarded. Ravaging the sphere of supplies.

No one in any position of power really seamed to give a damn. On a galactic scale, it just wasn’t worth caring about. But on an interpersonal scale, it was always devastating. Sometimes people were taken as well. On those massive warships. Usually women. It was no wonder what that was for. Sometimes they broke free. But it was so rare... “That’s a fucking miracle they got out.” Holly spat. Pam shook her head, folding her arms. Ebony scales made a soft hissing as they rubbed along one another.

“And yet. He’s not lying.” She leaned her head back, gently thumping it on the wall behind her. The table was silent, until Roxy gave a nod.

“So you’re hoping to take a cut of your salary, and send it to your mother. How old is your sister?” She glanced at Chester. He held up his right hand. And then one more finger. Six. Chester had to be at least eighteen, early twenties at the latest. So he’d have to have had his schooling downloaded into his brain. Faster, but not cheap.

“Right. You know there’s a risk you’ll die. Right?” Roxy leaned back, blunt honesty was probably the best she could give him in this situation.

“I’ve already taken out a life insurance policy. So if I do die, they’ll have enough to at least get off that planet.” He sighed. “I get you guys might not be able to give me much of a cut. But aside from the basic necessities, I don’t need anything. So the majority is going to my family.” He glanced up, waiting for the final call.

The captain shared looks with her crew. Most of which nodding. One making a sound of hesitance as she did so. With that, Roxy pulled a few papers from below the table, and signed them. “Welcome aboard Chester Mainland. I expect you here early tomorrow to get your equipment and personal belongings moved in.” She passed her papers with a smile. Chester signed almost instantly, wrinkling them in his excitement.

With all that said and done, Roxy contacted old employers, and contracted a few easy runs to start the lad out with an actual pay check. Though runner work was high paying, the brand she was reaching into was infrequent. Finding a new planet then selling it off to a bidder was a high risk, reward job. Then there were the space pirates and raiders.

It didn’t take long for her to fill the hull with all sorts of live plants, and incubating eggs from all planets. On route to a colony three weeks away. Well, for the small ship. Not an ideal first job, but what had to be, had to be. When her crew was done loading, Roxy took it upon herself to do the supplies count for the trip. Making sure they had enough to feed the extra mouth.

\---

Chester returned promptly early the next day. And found the crew... Less than lively. They were a mess of bedhead. Pyjamas and in the case of Shanadoh, very much going back to bed. Any professionalism they’d established the day before shattered the moment the door opened.

The majority of the team shuffled Chester in, shut the door, and collectively staggered to the galley once more. Roxy mentioned something about unpacking later as she slumped into her chair. There was an almost frog like flapping of Sleat feet on the tiled floor of the kitchen.

Chesters bags slipped from his shoulders once more. Though as opposed to equipment probably being damaged, there was simply a soft sound. The sound wadded up laundry makes. He’d been expecting a much more exiting welcome. Though he supposed he was the new fellow.

Instead of causing the main collective any annoyance before they’d had their morning coffee, he headed for the mens dorm. Doing his level best to remain quiet as he slipped in. Chester found a corner and set his belongings silently on the ground. From a bottom bunk, Shanadoh could be heard snoring loudly.

Gently, he rifled through his belongings until he found the small gifts he’d meant to give the crew. A small token of thanks for their acceptance of him. He placed a small bag of strawberry sweets on the Sleeping Gordylide’s pillow, then left.

Once he returned to the Galley there was a spread of easy, fast foods on the table. Piles of fried eggs and bacon, hot cakes and a nearly empty carafe of coffee was being picked at slowly by the four awake members of the crew. Holly gave him one glance, motioned to the coffee, and returned to her eating.

Pam had a hand fully wrapped around a specially designed mug, and was slowly lapping the bitter black liquid. Sleat was absently chewing on some kind of crab cake. Roxy was more or less asleep at the table. Now was as good a time as any for good things. “So... I brought... things.”

“That’s kind of the point of moving day.” Sleat deadpanned. Chester was about to open his mouth to try again when the szuhine pointed to a sign beside the table. It read: _Morning people will either be relegated to making breakfast, or shot._ He decided that gifts were probably a thing for after coffee. Maybe after a week or two of living on the ship.

It wasn’t long until he found himself sitting among the small collective, munching on bacon. A treat he’d actually not had since he first visited earth. It was a bit too salty for his taste. He engaged in idle chat with the more awake member of the table. And waited for the rest of the group t o catch up.

Soon after he was unpacked in the lab, setting up his table and chairs, and ushered to pick a cot. He was given time to settle any lingering affairs he had. Go through his exam, and be cleared for extended travel. Shanadoh appreciated his gift and before they left, Chester managed to hand out the rest.

For the most part it was foods that applied to everyone. Candies or preserved meats. It turned into a feast of sweets before long. Further contributed to by an overzealous pair of aliens who had passions for cooking. This seamed to be a good first impression. As the crew started involving him their activities before the end of the week while squaring away their own affairs.

Then it was right to take off. For the third time in his life, Chester found himself staring at a planet fading away. He found it strange that only a few hours ago, he was standing on it’s surface. A few hours before that, exiting his hotel room.

He’d expected space travel to be like air or sea travel at first, with turbulence. But past breaking atmosphere, everything was oddly still. Like he were just standing on a planet’s surface. There was a brief moment of weightlessness before the gravity kicked in, but that was it.

Idly, he wondered if that feeling ever left. Eventually he gathered the nerve to ask Pam about it. The way she explained it, it never left. There was always a kind of lonesome realization that they’d left something behind. But it was paired with an eager thirst for new discoveries ahead. Even if you’d been there before.

By her definition, you had to have good humour about it. Otherwise, you’d drive yourself mad from the sheer sense of insignificance the void would give you. That’s why a compatible crew was so important. She also encouraged him to take up a hobby. As there would be a lot of free time on their hands.

So, he took up yet another study. Botany. This time downloading textbooks onto his personal device, and leaning back to listen to their lessons. He’d have to talk to the captain about getting materials so he could gain practical experience. Perhaps he’d make a mini biosphere. He’d wait and see.


End file.
